


tedium

by demon_ducks (uruhead)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blow Jobs, Clones, Death, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/demon_ducks
Summary: Dark!Danny AU - A spin off of Danny Sexbang has found that he isn't the only Danny Sexbang out there, and hates himself for it. He becomes obsessed with destroying the original Danny, even if that means destroying everyone else, and himself, in the process.This scene is him coming back from death of one body into another, where his version of Ninja Brian is making sure everything is in order.





	

Dying always felt… tedious.

Just a setback in his plans, this inconvenience that made him roll his eyes and wait for it to be over with so he could dust off the dirt from his shoulders and continue forward. Infuriating in some cases, but for now… just a hassle.

He wished he had found some way to just  _ regenerate _ , but that wasn’t the case. Mortal bodies were too fragile, and he hadn’t found a way to transfer his consciousness into a different being, not yet anyway.

Samurai Barry’s spear was punched through his chest a second time, making him gag and shiver with the pain that coursed through his nerves. It came  _ out _ through his chest, from behind, which was fair - he hadn’t been paying much attention to the Samurai, more focused on Neverbone, who laid suspiciously still on the ground a few feet in front of him.

Now, to wait.

There was too much blood running through his body, right next to his ears, in order to register what Barry was saying, but he was sure it wasn’t pleasant.

And dying… it was kind of like waking up from a nightmare. His consciousness kind of… blipped for a moment, into this white space, and then into nothing at all, and then into another pair of eyes, behind another pair of eyelashes, beneath another layer of skin.

He looked down at his body, glad that this body had been woken up earlier this time rather than having to go through the Rebirthing process while cognizant. He was naked on a metal surgical table, sitting upright with his legs hanging off the side. To his right was a heavy metal briefcase, open flat with a small, empty vial in it surrounded by padding. In front of him, thank fuck, was Ninja Brian, looking over his left shoulder.

Danny paused before he turned slowly, shifting himself on the table so that he could prop a leg up. On the wall, there was a row of screens, only one of them out of maybe four on. It was Barry - no, it was the location of his last body, but a  _ detail _ was Barry, looking at the body with tears rolling down his face, the bloodied spear still tightly held in his hand. The Samurai kicked the body once, twice, before collapsing to the ground and sobbing.

The screen clicked off, and Danny turned back to Brian with a small, dissatisfied purse of his lips.

“I was enjoying that,” he huffed.

“It’s not good for you,” Brian said lowly.

He walked away from the table and grabbed a few small vials out from a small fridge beneath a counter, three different colors; vitamins, some nutrition for his weak muscles, and some very strong immunizations. This body was a tank baby, after all.

Danny made a small noise before he straightened himself out on the table, lying back so that Brian could find the veins in his arm.

No matter how many times he came back, needles always made him squeamish.

He watched the screens intently before he felt the first prick, seizing up and grinding his teeth together. “Hurry it up, I want to get back there.”

“You should wait,” Brian hummed.

“No time.” A small click and Danny felt his arm flood with a cold liquid. His stomach turned. “If Barry has time to recover, I’ll be losing ground.”

“Barry won’t be an issue for much longer. Your next body isn’t ready yet, and if the Doctor finds you in this state you’ll be losing more ground if you’re stuck inside of a tank for a week.”

Another vial, and Danny let out a soft sigh to try to calm his nerves. Ninja Brian was right, even if it came with the sass that Danny had tried so hard to beat out of him.

“... Fine. Prepare me a room, and a meal. Find the whereabouts of the Doctor and his gang of misfits - and if they come in contact with Samurai Barry, I’ll--”

“They won’t,” Ninja Brian interjected. He pulled the needle out of his arm and walked to the other side of the table. “TWRP is a galaxy and a half away from the closest time portal allowing them into that era, and in less than a day it will be swallowed by a black hole.”

Danny glared at him, but didn’t get a reaction. “What of Version One?”

“That is the portal he uses, but with Neverbone dead and Barry alone, I doubt he will leave Barry’s side to go in search of help even if he does find another way to arrive.”

There was a tense moment as Brian poked his bicep with the immunization, making him jerk and groan. But… He had done his homework. He could… relax. For now.

“Alright,” Danny breathed.

Ninja Brian’s expression changed to surprise. “Just  _ alright? _ ”

“Yes, just  _ alright _ . Unless there is other news?”

Ninja Brian shook his head, “No, that’s all I have. I’m… used to you going ahead without my recommendations in mind.”

Danny raised his arm - shaky, much to his chagrin - and cupped Brian’s cheek. “Perhaps I’m feeling generous.”

“Generous is not a word I would associate with you,” Brian said lowly. His eyes didn’t meet Danny’s still.

“For good reason.”

Brian helped him sit up with a hand cautiously placed in the middle of his back. He helped Danny’s legs slide off the side of the table once again and kept him steady as he stood. He looked Danny up and down once before he nodded his head as if to himself saying  _ good enough _ , and looped one of Dan’s arms around his shoulders.

Brian helped him down the hall to a small, sterile room that looked closer to an examination room at a hospital than a bedroom. It had all the amenities, and had small disinfectant sprinklers on the ceiling. Everything was a crisp white, and Brian helped him sit on the bed.

“You did good,” Dan said. Reluctantly, but he had to praise Brian sometimes if he were to get this kind of behaviour again. “I’m willing to oblige for your hard work. Would you like something?”

Brian’s shoulders stiffened, and he nodded. “I… would enjoy physical affection.”

Danny felt nauseous just thinking about it, but he nodded his head and brought his hand up to touch at Brian’s hair, stroke along his neck. “Go ahead.”

He sunk to his knees almost  _ graciously _ , hands balling into fists and placing themselves on his own thighs. Dan pulled down his mask for him, watching the black fabric fall to around his neck and sneering.

Danny hated this Brian. He wasn’t Version One’s, a ruthless, silent figure of authority and power. He was similar, but just different enough to make Danny sick. That’s why he beat Brian until he broke, to make him into something useful. A machine to be switched on and off at will. Put a tongue back in his mouth to get him to speak, give him a trigger phrase, but no matter how hard Danny pushed him, there was this grain of humanity in him that clung to him, leaving Danny with… this.

Brian slowly wrapped his lips around Dan’s soft cock, carefully sucking and licking until it became hard. He worshipped Danny with his mouth, kissing down the shaft and along his thighs, tasting every part he could get. He was already breathing harder, eyes glassy.

Danny’s hand curled into a fist by itself before he forced it to relax. “Do you like it when you get to suck my dick, Brian?”

Brian hummed affirmingly as he began to bob his head, a concentrated furrow on his brow instead of the pleasured frown.

“Good, I’m… glad.”

He wasn’t, but Brian had been good. Might as well give him an illusion of affection. Danny brought his other hand up, beginning to steer Brian’s head in the direction that he liked. No, not even liked.  _ Tolerated. _

“Go ahead, touch yourself,” Danny said softly. The grunt around his Dick sounded suspiciously like “Thank you” but Danny didn’t much care. 

Brian pressed his hand against his groin, barely moving against it. Danny wanted to look away, but… Version One’s Brian and his looked so  _ similar _ . It was hard to find a visual aspect that was unappealing. That was more frustrating than anything.

He gritted his teeth and moved his leg between Brian’s knees. “Hump my leg. Be good and hump my leg.”

Brian cautiously opened his legs and let Danny slide his shin against his crotch, immediately finding the pressure satisfying.

“Fuck, it’s like you’re a dog, aren’t you? I bet you’d do anything if I asked.” Danny pulled Brian off his cock by his hair, beginning to stroke himself instead. “If I told you to ride my dick right now, would you?”

Without hesitation, Brian answered. “Yes.” He kept his hands to himself, against his thighs, as he continued to rut against Dan’s leg.

“Would you.. Fuck, would you puke on yourself? Like some filthy slut? Vomit all down your front, stroke your disgusting little cock with it?”

“Yes, yes,” Brian’s voice cracked.

A thought came to Danny’s head, making him have to stave off his orgasm with a gasp and a tight grip at his shaft - he had to have an answer.

“Look at me.” Brian looked up at him, really making eye contact for the first time since he came into this body. “Would you kill yourself for me?”

Brian’s hips stuttered to a halt as he came, nodding fast and letting out tiny “yes"es.

"Fuck…” Dan slowly stroked himself again, feeling the warmth along his leg and cumming into Brian’s hair shortly after. He panted and nodded his head absently.

“Good dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> ask me more about this au over on my nsfw blog! uruheadnsfw.tumblr.com


End file.
